


All Out

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Making Out, Sparring, the filthiest thing i've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I'm really thirsty for this and i have an overwhelming need to sin, here you go.  Basically Kamui and Aqua spar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Out

The message Kamui got was simple - go all out.

She and Aqua were in one of the isolated buildings in Kamui's castle, training in between missions in the Invisible Kingdom.  Since there was some free time, the two decided to spar, recently having initiated a romantic relationship.

Both were equipped with dull training weapons, Kamui with a wooden katana and Aqua with a wooden naginata.  Even though they were harmless, they still hurt.  Kamui's sore ribs could attest to that.

The two exchanged glancing blows for a few moments before Aqua's eyes narrowed and scored a clean hit on Kamui's arm.  The dragon princess smiled, before leaping at the singer.  Their weapons collided before bouncing off, Kamui transitioning from Nohrian mercenary strikes to flowing slashes reminiscent of Hoshidan samurai.  None of it seemed to work, Aqua using her weapon's length to keep Kamui at length. 

Blows flew back and forth, no ground given or taken.  Kamui tried to throw Aqua off with flips and kicks, but she remained calm, sliding backwards and shifting the haft of the lance side to side.  She wasn't fast enough on the next hit, and took a sharp hit to the side. Attack met attack and the two locked weapons, blade against hilt, before both danced backwards a few steps.  Sweat dripped down Kamui's face and back, yet Aqua seemed as cool and composed as ever.

In a flurry of motion, Aqua took off her veil and laced it around the base of the lance point, where the faux blade met the haft, creating a tail.  At this point, Aqua knew she had won.

Like a wild animal, Kamui's eyes shifted back and forth, tracing the veil's image.  She dove in a lunge, aiming for Aqua's body, but the singer weaved to the left, smacking the dragon's rear at the completion of the turn.  Kamui let out a quiet 'eep!' and glared at Aqua, a blush reaching the tips of her ears.  Aqua giggled before twirling the lance in front of her, Kamui's eyes fixed on the veil.  

With a mighty yell, Kamui charged.  Aqua smirked as she spun the spear to the left, then the right, before dodging to the side and bringing her lance around in a complicated maneuver that sent Kamui's sword flying from her hand.  Shocked, Kamui looked to where her weapon had falled, only to find Aqua standing in her way.  

Aqua rushed Kamui, sending them both back against a wall, Aqua's lance haft pressed to Kamui's shoulders, hands almost touching, breathing deeply.  It was quiet.

Then it passed, and Kamui's hands were holding Aqua's head as she pulled her into a searing kiss, Aqua dropping the lance slide a hand up Kamui's back while another came to rest on Kamui's rear.  She squeezed, earning an adorable yelp into Aqua's mouth, smiling.  The two separated, breathing deeply.

"Mistress Kamui?" A voice called, startling both women, burning with flush.  In the corner of the room was Joker, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I was just wondering if you two were done using the practice room.  Your sparring-slash-public sex-slash-flirting was getting a bit much, and might be easier in your room, perhaps."

Kamui groaned, sinking her head into her hands while Aqua pried one of Kamui's hands away to lead her out of the training room.

Aqua would have to thank him later - his idea to use the veil was ingenious.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i'm trash. Leave a kudos/comment if you like it.


End file.
